Archive talk:A/D Whirling AoD Assassin
That's as good as it will get tbh. Frosty No U! 16:51, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Nice Monkinx 15:35, 29 July 2008 (EDT) I was about to add this. Umm...I'll fix up the page. Zuranthium 17:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) lol an assassin in GvG. ur a funny one. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:40, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :rawr ran an SA Assassin for a while. Thus, PvXwiki logic dictates that 20 variants of it be created and vetted individually. Gogogo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) hehe, zuranthium you just said you where gonna creat one but here come skakid:P.. But it is as good as a SIn ganker can get :/ Massive 17:50, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Simply coincidence. — Skakid 17:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Notrly massive, there are much better sin gankers out there--Golden19pxStar 18:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yay I posted the exact same thing as this cause I am an obs whore, it got trashed, but this is gonna get into great, guess why? Frosty No U! 17:54, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Because people were protecting it from becoming a "wiki" build .... lol its probably getting added because its getting more use now. and answering to goldenstar yes theres other builds, but this build is comparable to a SP sin ganker in power and speed. ::::Aftercast on AoD sucks, but I'm sure it still works. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:03, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Theres aftercast on SP so does tht make it suck then? ImpulseDestiny 00:12, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Beguiling Haze and Shadow Fang (if used right) weren't nerfed with the 0.75 second aftercast delays, but that doesn't mean that this is bad, just 0.75 seconds slower before the spike. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Frosty, I too posted a variation of this months & months ago but it got trashed. I guess builds aren't good until they're already established in GvG or until the right person submits it. :P - insidious420 11:27, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Why whirling? And not a 33% IAS that doesn't require any att. investmetn like flurry/flail--Golden19pxStar 18:07, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Attempt the make up for lack of snare. Frosty No U! 18:08, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ^looks like a better chain, tbh. Use GFoxS->GFangS->HotO-FLS->DB->GFoxS->GFangS-DB. You'd have to take Zealous Daggers, and probably a +5 energy mod on them, too, though. Also, is AoD still worth it after the aftercast nerf? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :No poison, BoS does +120 damage, DB only does +84--Golden19pxStar 18:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::DB does +168 damage if you need to use it twice to finish off your target. This way, you can also spam Golden Fox Strike->Golden Fang Strike->Death Blossom during your complete chain's downtime, too. If foes bunch up, too, you won't want to use HoTO, but you can still use that smaller chain. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Look at wht it's tagged for. Frosty No U! 18:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Heh, people get bored and need to spam stuff. XD Either way, that chain I suggested, although longer (if necessary), will better guarantee a kill because of a smaller chain within it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:41, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :It is an IMS in a snare-less build. — Skakid 19:10, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::If you take Dash/Featherfoot/Rush in the optional slot, though, you might as well take Frenzy for an IAS. Frenzy also means moar bettur DB spamzorz. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:15, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::And 35 AL. Ups, assplode --84.24.206.123 19:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, 35 AL sucks, but Dash and Rush are cancel stances. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:24, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::gl porting to guard in frenzy — Skakid 19:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Flurry or Tiger Stance then. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you're going to use it outside of GvG, however, the chain I suggested along with a different IAS would probably work better, as long as you take Zealous Daggers and get a few lucky crits. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:38, 23 July 2008 (EDT) bump — Skakid 23:40, 24 July 2008 (EDT) "Versatile" It has hoto.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Versatile when it comes to Movement control. Frosty No U! 04:51, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Tbh prof=assas/eleme dagger=11+1 critic=11+1+1 shadow=8+1 air=3of Displacementphoenix strikeof the Oxshockspiderfangsrefugeoptional/build Idk but i think this "looks" better altough i dont rem the dmg on this builds and this lacks DW etc but isnt there a way you can abuse the Phoenix and make a chain? since AoD is an ench :/ Massive 10:04, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :That's in the archived sections, very outdated. Frosty No U! 10:10, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's old, but I do think it's better. It's more versatile, but does deliver a weaker spike. moush 17:18, 26 July 2008 (EDT) prof=assas/eleme dagger=11+1 critic=11+1+1 shadow=8+1 deadlyarts=3of Displacementphoenix strikeof the Oxshockspiderof SteelImpaleRefuge/build Havent tried etc but enuff dmg now? Massive 04:21, 28 July 2008 (EDT) inept Only if you're bad and get caught. Also, Inept can counter any melee build, so that reason is pretty bad. moush 02:48, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :I may just be bad at Guild Wars or don't Obs whore, but I haven't seen Ineptitude in a while in the GvG's. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:32, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::You didn't watch the mAT did you? Rawr ABUSES them Frosty No U! 08:40, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Rawr abuses anything that gives them super defense. moush 18:23, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::And makes them stall the match to VoD and then unleashing their big aoe vod damages. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:51, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Five monks. --71.229 05:20, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Trash votes Xiay: Don't rate a primarily GvG working build on "Oh this sucks in AB". Why do you think we remove Trash votes from Cripshot? Anyway, BoS makes up for lack of high damage skills. Getting BoS and DW together on a bar can be tricky; this has both. Also, this can kill NPC's and kill them efficiently. Lann: Lackluster damage in it's earlier skills (Golden Fang Strike, HotO) is made up with the large damage of BoS. Also, 25% is slow, but it gives that IMS/anti-kite that means you don't need snaring. And AoD Shock Sin is outdated and isn't run anymore and Golden Phoenix Strike is NOT imba. Gosh... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:56, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Think I found a weakness If some proffesion was to survive this and the sin ran away to avoid getting killed, all the survivor has to do is back up until the sin can't be targeted, then just rush up and finish up the sin because the sin will teleport back to the orignal spot. I did this to sevral sins in AB yesterday. :That's a lot of work just to kill one sin. It'll probably be dead in a minute anyway. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:09, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Would only happen if you cancel AoD or it's removed though. No one is forcing you to cancel it so just use your common sense really. Selket Shadowdancer 19:24, 27 July 2008 (EDT) yeah common sense plays a big part here. The Dmg? Idk the dmg but if think its a bit low (idk havent tested ) only saw the bar:) what about Unsuspected Strike and then go Falling Lotus :/ Altough quite enj tough:P But then you have that sure kill :P Massive 06:28, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :The spikes net cost won't be extremely high, but you have to keep in mind that you would be using 30 energy from AoD, Whirling Charge and Unsuspecting Strike, and you'd need 45-ish energy in total (less because of regen, but I don't feel like going through the calculations right now XD). The current build only costs 34 net energy in total, and by using Golden Lotus Strike at the beginning, those three first skills only have a net loss of 14. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:51, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::If you swap Golden Lotus for anything energy is too much to manage. Relying on Critical Strikes isn't good, and a 20 energy set-up means you sacrifice armor if you want more damage. Even then, it's good at ganking NPC's (DW and BoS usually aren't able to be fit into the same bar; it can in this case). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:59, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Blades of Steel is definitely low damage.-- 11:09, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Was more thinking of it bceause Horns of Ox and Golden fang doesnt deal almost any dmg at all :/ Altough for BoS its + dmg^^ Massive 08:25, 8 August 2008 (EDT) prof=assas/dervi dagger=11+1 critic=11+1+1 windpr=8 deadly=3+1of DisplacementchargePhoenix Strikeof the OxLotus Strikeof SteelImpaleoptional/build Better, no? Am I missing something? Lionfire 22:58, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :Energy, tbh. The current build returns energy after you've spent 25, while that would return after 35 energy is spent. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:15, 16 August 2008 (EDT) gud in ra? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:05, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :Its ok, but ppl prefer other shadowsteps in RA since AoD's mobility is compromised in the maps. I disagree, but I came to the talk page to see if it could be tagged for AB, its capping ability is fairly low but its great for spiking single targets. It's also a little weak on the mes shrine if you don't want to lose an old anchor or you didn't bring shadow refuge/feigned neutrality.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 22:18, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::The Mesmers would wand at you; I'd be more worried about the Ranger, Warrior, Necro and Elementalist shrines. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:22, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::lol the war, nec, and ele shrines are only a problem if your an idiot w/o a group trying to solo cap with your asn( though it is fairly easy to cap ranger shrine as long as you bring a heal) XD . Only reason I mentioned the mes shrine is bc shatter enchant pwns your face...not to mention HotO is fail for capping....all in all I think the assasins ability to kill other players makes it worth it though.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 23:09, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::I added tags, if ppl h8 it they can switch back, no RV war i promise.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 23:11, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Shadow Walk? Shadow Walk + dash > greater Aod. end of story. dont some "0m4g n00b Aft3r c@st n3rf. it works. --I r OgR3. Meh. 21:00, 10 December 2008 (EST) :0s recharge, isn't an enchant, etc. ~~ 21:02, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::How about... HOW THE FUCK DO YOU USE AN IAS STANCE WITH SHADOW WALK? Misery Says Moo 21:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Aftercast on AoD Does it matter? Spaggage ''talk'' 21:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm pretty out of GvG world but idk if this is really viable anymore. From what i hear everything is run to the center and shoot the other ppl now. 06:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) delete was never meta, its bad. Gringo 01:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :AoD Assassins are still useful, just perhaps not the best. Not sure why this was ever tagged for RA, that has been changed. Zuranthium 12:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC)